


Error: Soulmate Not Found| Hanahaki

by theunnamedprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunnamedprince/pseuds/theunnamedprince
Summary: Keith lives in a universe where soulmates are identified by a glowing signature and a number tattoed on your body identifies how many lives you've lived. Keith keeps his private life hidden, constantly in a shroud of mystery that his whole university has noticed. But things change when he is forced to endure the annoyances of Lance McClain. Things seem to be getting better until he starts to cough up flowers that is.~~~"At least I'm not out partying in the middle of the week so I can get drunk and force people to sign their names on napkins to find my soulmate," Keith replied snarkily, finally looking up from his work.Lance scoffed at him and rolled his eyes."I'll find the one, just you watch."With that, he proceeded out the door. The tension in Keith's shoulders dropped and he gave a sigh."Sad part is he doesn't know I'm right in front of him"
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. New Year, Old Dorm, No Roommate!... Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been already written and published on another fanfiction site where it blew up. I'm proud of it but reading through it once more I realized I could change so many more things and it gave me the motivation to re-write and edit it once more. I will be editing chapter by chapter so it'll be released like regular in-progress fanfic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

"Keith! Welcome back!" said some fellow student as he walked by.

The black-haired boy replied with a grunt, adjusting his grip on the boxes in his arms. After climbing two flights of stairs (The elevator was too crowded for his liking), Keith finally reached his floor. His dorm room was at the end of the hallway, far away from the usual dorms most known for parties. While students got wasted, he was half-naked on his bed, finishing homework. 

With one hand, he managed to use his key to get into the dorm. Shakely, he put down the boxes and stretched his arms. After a few more boxes, grunts, sighs, and complaining about the broken air conditioning, he had finally unpacked his boxes. 

"Thank god." he sighed, tossing himself onto his bed.

He roughly dragged his hands over his face. He could finally rest. Not once in his life did he have to wait for a roommate, or worry about the suffering that came along with having a person live with you throughout the school year. Every year he asked his childhood friend, Pidge, to hack into the school system and relocate any dorm mate that had been assigned to him. Despite it being a federal offense, Pidge had her fun and Keith got a peaceful school year.

_'I wonder if Pidge got her computer skills from her past life'_ he thought suddenly. It was common for habits or characteristics to be passed on from other life/lives in the past. Pidge had loved taking things apart and putting them together since she was a toddler, it wouldn't have been surprising if she was some sort of computer specialist before. The mark on her neck was a 3. Three lives she had lived, it was always a possibility. 

Keith closed his tired eyes. Slowly, but surely, his body began to grow heavy and lazy, finally shutting down. He sighed with a small smile on his face, finally ready to enjoy his peace. Suddenly the silence and peace was over with a loud knocking at the door. Keith jumped up, startled. He rubbed his eyes and blinked away the sleepiness. Was that just his imagination? Nope, the knocking returned. 

_Who the fuck- Pardon me. Whom the fuck is at the door?_ Keith got up and swung the door open. Almost immediately he was pushed to the side and into the wall by somebody rushing in.

"Jesus Christ man, open the door faster next time. I can barely hold these boxes up any longer!" the intruder complained, dumping his box onto the empty bed in the corner that Keith had planned to eventually push together with his bed. 

The owner of the voice was a tall, tanned skin boy with brown hair. Keith had never seen him before and had probably never been more confused in his life. The thud of more boxes falling to the floor right beside the unoccupied bed snapped Keith out of his daze.

"Wait, who the fuck are you?!" He suddenly snapped,

The tanned boy cracked his knuckles and looked a bit confused at Keith. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm Lance. Lance McClain."

This "Lance McClain" had his hand stuck out. Keith simply glanced at it and crossed his arms.

"And why are _you_ in _my_ dorm?"

Lance cocked his head in confusion making Keith realize that he was missing out on something.

"Hm. You must've not gotten the email. The dorms I usually live in got flooded. There are pretty bad damages, so I was relocated!" Lance said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Keith's jaw dropped a bit, the fantasy of living alone and being happy laid shattered on the floor of his heart.

"No." Was all that managed to escape his lips.

"No, what?" Lance questioned.

"There is no fucking way I'm sharing a dorm with you." He growled, turning his back to Lance to search for something.

"Well jeez man, you don't have to be so rude about it. I was assigned here, I didn't choose to be here." Lance said in distaste.

The raven-haired boy finally found what he was looking for. Out of his bag, he pulled out his cell phone. Lance stared in confusion as Keith typed in a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Pidge? Yeah hey-"

_"_ Who the hell is Pidge..." Muttered Lance under his breath.

"- check for me, plleeeaaassee," Keith begged "There is some mistake!"

_"Sorry bro, there is no mistake. The west dorm house is flooded and like-errr... Lance! As Lance said, damages are pretty extensive."_

"Which means?!"

_"That youre kinda stuck with him for the year."_

"Change that!" Keith demanded.

_"Keith, brother, I wish I could. No other dormitory is available for him to be moved to. He has to stay there. I'm sorry."_

Keith ended the call and tossed his phone onto his bed. He glared at Lance who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The cocky look Lance had screamed _"I was right, you were wrong"_ and that just pissed Keith off even more. There was no way he was gonna let his school year be ruined by some... Some guy! But he heard Pidge, neither of them could change it. With a huff, Keith searched into his boxes of stuff. Lance pushed himself off the wall, ignoring his asshole of a roommate so he could begin to unpack.

"I need to go get more of my st-" Lance began before being interrupted by Keith.

"Let's make one thing clear," Keith declared, a roll of duct tape in his hand.

He unrolled the tape and, after scanning the room and doing some math in his head, he placed it perfectly in the center. After splitting the room in half with tape, he stepped back.

"This is your half," he said, indicating to the right half of the room "And this is my half."

Lance couldn't help but burst out laughing at his new roommate.

"You're joking right?"

Keith looked at Lance with the most serious look he could give him. Lance suddenly realized that Keith wasn't joking and he had in fact divided the dorm.

"Dude that's not fair! You have more than half of the window!" Lance argued.

"It's not my fault the window is off-center!" Keith argued back.

"Your side is bigger then mine!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"My math is almost never wrong, buddy."

" _Almost_ never, and the names Lance." He huffed.

"Alright, _McClain._ Deal with what you got."

"Fine, _Mullet._ " Lance finished with a huff, turning on his heels and out the door.

Keith stared angrily at the doorway. He subconsciously raised his arms to the back of his neck and intertwined his hand in his hair.

"Mullett?" He muttered, returning to his boxes. "I just don't have time to cut it...."

~

4 am was the time on Lance's blue digital clock. Four in the damn morning. He didn't _have_ to be up at this specific time, his alarm clock hadn't gone off, and didn't need to for another few hours. But a certain something woke him up.

"Mullet," he growled sleepily

Opening his tired eyes a bit wider, he saw what woke him up. Keith's bedside lamp was on, but no Keith in his bed. Then the creaking noise of the bathroom door reached his ears and there he saw it. Keith walking out of the bathroom in gym shorts and a t-shirt with his hair wet, towel in hand.

"Did you just take a shower?!" Lance asked, weirded out.

Keith jumped in surprise, assuming Lance had still been asleep.

"Jesus Christ," he said out loud before muttering something "Yes. Yes, I did."

"It's 4 am. And you just took a shower. What type of human are you?" Lance said, narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy.

"I'm not one." Keith simply replied, crawling into his bed and grabbing a book on his bedside table.

"Are you seriously gonna read a book right now?" Lance asked.

"Are you gonna keep questioning my every action?"

"I can't sleep with the light on."

"Learn to deal with it." Was the simple response he got.

Lance grumbled and groaned, draping the blanket over his face and flipping over in his bed. This semester was going to be a long one.

~

"Yeah- look I'm not asking for much. Just find a way to get rid of him!" Keith huffed into his phone as he waited in line for coffee.

_"Oh yeah, of course, I'll do your every bidding, no matter how impossible it is! Look, what's bad about having him around for a bit anyway?"_

"He talks too much."

_"I talk too much Keith, you're never annoyed by me."_

"I grew up with you that's different. You are a different annoyance."

_"I- wow. Look, for your sake, I'll see what I can find and do. But it's not gonna be quick, give me time."_

"Fine... How much time?"

_"A month, maybe two."_

"PIDGE," Keith yelled a little too loudly.

The people in the courtyard glanced over at him oddly. Keith's cheeks turned pink as he attempted to hide his face and keep walking.

"Pidge I cannot live with him for a month! He sings in the shower, is a total mess, and thinks he's better than everyone. I'm suffering."

_"Suffer for another month then. I have to go, this hell hole of a high school calls my name. Peace,"_

"Bye, Pidge."

Keith hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He tapped his foot impatiently as he reached the line to a coffee cart outside in the courtyard. As he waited, Keith allowed himself to think back on the day which only upset him more. That morning he had awoken to his alarm, and just as he was gonna go to the bathroom like always, it was occupied. All that could be heard was Lance's attempt to cover Beyonce despite the fact he was off-key. Then, (after leaving a puddle of water in the bathroom) he threw his clothes around as he got dressed. His shirt had fallen over to Keith's side of the room which infuriated him. The thought of Lances' attitude towards him after he asked him to pick up his clothes from his side of the room made him seriously contemplate dropping out of Uni and just going home.

_'Only a month. Just one,_ _ **maybe**_ _two. The suffering will be over soon'_ Keith thought to himself.

"Next in line." Said the woman behind the cart.

Ahh yes, three perfect words for three-dollar coffee.

~

"So, where did they put you? I was put in Building A on the second floor," Hunk asked as he followed Lance out of their Biology class.

"Building C, Floor 3." Lance sighed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Damn, man. You look exhausted. Did you sleep last night?"

Lance sighed and had to blink several times before responding.

"I only used like 5 hours of sleep." He yawned, before going over that sentence in his mind and shaking his head, "Shit I mean- see I'm this tired. I need to use sleep some more."

Hunk chuckled. Hunk was more on the chubby side. He had dark skin and adorable hair that seemed to floof over an orange hairband he always wore to keep it out of his face. He had been best friends with his Cuban friend for years now. Lance slipping his words up because he didn't get his beauty sleep was normal and always funny.

"What kept you up?" He asked his friend, grabbing him from his white hood and gently guiding him so he didn't crash into anybody as they walked. 

"My stupid roommate," Lance whined, "He takes showers in the middle of the night, and then starts reading. With the light _on_. It's like he doesn't even need sleep. The light on was so annoying."

Hunk shook his head. Whoever this roommate was owed him. Now he'd have to hear all the complaints Lance had of him for a whole semester.

"First the pipes burst, then I get a shitty roommate, not mention the fact that the A/C in the dormitory broke before I left this morning. How the hell am I supposed to survive the summer?"


	2. Good For Nothing Frat Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking me so long to release these :( im not impulsive writing like I normally would im editing it and making some things make more sense then before and it takes alot of energy I don't have due to school and work. I'll try to release these faster. The chapters that don't involve too much plot editing will be published faster then those with things that don't make sense,

"Heading out." Lance declared as he picked up his jacket.

Keith raised his head from his book and watched his roommate look for his things.

"Where? It's Thursday night." 

"So? I'm gonna go to a party." 

"Dont you have a class tomorrow?" Keith questioned.

"Okay, _mom,"_ Lance said in annoyance "how the hell do you know I have a class tomorrow?"

Keith looked back at his book and nudged his head to the left. On the wall, Lance had circled in red _'Advanced Math'._

"So? I can still have a little fun before my class," he shrugged "I'm gonna find me my soulmate."

This quickly caught Keiths attention making his head snap up at Lance in interest. Lance took notice and gave him a smug look before grabbing his wallet and ignoring Keith in the effort of just pissing him off.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?!" Keith exclaimed, "That's one of the most difficult things in someone's life, how is a frat party gonna make it any easier?"

Lance raised an eyebrow at his roommate, questioning this interest and worry.

" You worry too much about how it's done, Mullet. Plus, why do you care?"

Keith went silent, suddenly realizing he put too much out there and letting his eyes fall back to his book.

"Just saying, it's impossible McClain," Keith muttered.

Lance rolled his eyes and wordlessly mocked his roommate.

"Bye, Mullet! He yelled before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

Keith flinched as the door slammed. Now he could add 'slamming doors' to the list of things he absolutely hated about this stupid asshole of a roommate. This dumbass has the audacity to blast Beyonce when im studying mid-day. 

_Stupid McClain,_ Keith thought _Always so loud and annoying. He thinks he's just better than everyone._ Keith shook his head and sighed. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the locket that rested on it. He opened the locket and smiled, placed it in his book, then shut it and used it to save his place in his Shakespeare tragedy. He enjoyed keeping his two favorite things together; the two items never left his side. With that, he shoved them in his backpack, slipped on his fingerless gloves, threw on his black and red jacket and made his way out of the dorm, shutting the lights off behind him. Keith normally left the dorm often to go on his many adventures off-campus but with Lance constantly draining him of his energy and making it almost impossible to leave without being badgered with questions.

Regular students who hung out with their doors open, whispered as Keith walked by. everybody had different opinions of him. Some people thought he was super cool and liked his style, others thought he was strange and scary, others spread crazy conspiracy theories about him. Some thought he was a drug dealer, others thought he was an undercover cop, others just insisted that he was hiding some secret and shouldn't be trusted. Keith didn't pay much attention though. He had his own mission in life to focus on so he was confused at the attention he got. But they weren't necessarily wrong at some points. As he stepped into the elevator he took off one of his gloves with his teeth so he could see what was underneath. An infinity sign marked where his previous life mark should have been. An abnormality around many.  
  
~

Lance sat through his class with a raging headache and the need to throw up every time he moved. _If this is what a period is like, I don't want it_ Lance thought to himself. If his sister Veronica heard him say that he would have gotten yelled at so fast. His teacher just rambled on and on. X's and Y's, A's and B's. Numbers, numbers, numbers. If his dysgraphia didn't hold him back already, being hungover didn't help either. Numbers and Letters all swarming together to create a personal hell.

"And that will be all for today. Remember to read the next three chapters of the textbook and to solve the math equations in the online course shell," The Teacher said very loudly.

Lance wasn't paying attention to what the teacher said at all throughout the whole class, he would just ask the guy who sat beside him for the notes later. 

"Have a good day class!"

With those words of dismissal, Lance was wincing, groaning, and hurrying out of that class and to his car. The moment he stepped outside he groaned loudly and slapped his hand over his eyes to shield himself from the beaming sun that just woefully so was positioned right at the door. 

"Oh fuck you." He growled at it.

Still using his eyes as a shield he scanned the courtyard, his eyes adjusting from the heavy beam of light that had hit him. _Green stuff... People... Some idiot riding his bike in the grass... Some people making out in the middle of the courtyard. Mullet riding a skateboard... Wait, what._

"Hey."

"JESUS FUCK!" Lance yelled, jumping and turning around with wide eyes.

Hunk was wide eyed and alarmed.

"Woah there! What the fuck happened to you?" Hunk asked, reaching out to touch Lance's face.

Lance smacked Hunks hand away.

"Nothing, you scared me damn it."

"Yeah sure, okay. How does lunch sound?" Hunk asked, nudging his friend.

Lance simply nodded his head and began to walk away with Hunk towards his car.

"Yo, McClain!" a voice shouted as they walked.

Lance tensed when he recognized that voice. _Oh shit._ Both friends turned around slowly to see Keith Kogane rolling up to them and then stopping on his skateboard.

"Mullet." Lance sneered.

Keith rolled his eyes, expecting the attitude.

"Calm your tits man. I won't be spending the night at the dorm tonight and I just wanted to give you a heads up. Don't fuck around on my bed, cross the line in the bedroom, throw any parties or have any friends over while im gone."

"Fine you fucking dictator," Lance said with a huff "You're just no fun."

"Nah, I'm just responsible," Keith responded before kicking off, nearly running into Lance as he skated away.

Lance turned to Hunk, rolled his eyes, and then shook his head.

"That fucking Mullet gives me a bigger headache everyday,"

Hunk simply stood there, staring off at Keith who had managed to get a good distance away, and then turned onto another side of the sidewalk. He then turned back to Lance, absolutely baffled.

"That was... Keith... Keith Kogane," Hunk whispered as if keeping a secret.

"Uhm... Yeah." Lance whispered back.

"Your roommate... Is Kogane."

"Why the fuck are we whispering? Yes my roommate is Keith fucking Kogane. He's an asshole and thinks he's better than everyone!" Lance huffed.

Hunk had a worried expression plastered on his face. He sighed and gave Lance a pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck with that, man," he said solemnly before turning to continue walking towards the parking lot.

Lance watched his friend begin to walk off, absolutely baffled and confused.

"What do you mean by that?!" He yelled,

Hunk just shrugged and kept walking.

"Hunk! HUNK! HUNK COME HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ABOUT AFTER YOU MAKE TACOS! HUNK!"

~

_It's just a rumor. It's just a rumor. My roommate is not a druggie. My roommate won't kill me in my sleep. My roommate isn't apart of the Mob. There's a reason why people just see him randomly walking around in the middle of the night... I'm safe.. Right?_

Lance repeated this to himself in his mind like a mantra. Hunk had no help in putting his mind to rest. A few days ago Hunk described every story he had heard about Keith Kogaine in his lifetime over some tacos. While Lance was sure they were mostly rumors it didn't help put him at ease. He had begun to pay more attention to Keith and his observations only seemed to confirm some rumors. Was Keith an actual student? Lance hadn't seen him do homework EVER. Keith was always either sleeping, reading in that dumb book of his, or on his laptop/phone. Not to mention, since now he couldn't even sleep peacefully, he woke up every single time Keith got out of his bed and now he suddenly realized how often his roommate leaves during the middle of the night. It was kind of suspicious.

 _I should kill him first, just in case you know._ Lance thought before audibly sighing.

"You eat so damn much, it's a wonder you're not fat." a voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, a chip halfway on its journey to his mouth frozen in place.

"What?" Was his simple response.

Keith rolled his eyes and looked back down at his laptop.

"Its like your metabolism is so high, it doesn't give a damn. Like Jesus Christ you eat a shit ton." Keith commented, typing rapidly on the keyboard.

Lance looked down at his chip bag and pouted. Around him were wrappers and his school work.

"I associate what I learn with food..." He muttered with a huff and then stuffing his mouth with the chip.

Keith eyed Lance for a minute before continuing his work. Lance glanced at Keith who had gotten a call on his phone. Keith seemed.. Normal. Maybe... Still yet to be decided.

 _Whom the fuck is calling m- oh its Pidge._ Keith thought as grabbed his phone and looked over at Lance.

"I'll be back, pick up your shit though you're leaving behind a mess," Keith commented before picking up his phone and then stepping out of the dorm for privacy.

"Hey Pidge-o. What's up? Got anything good for me?"

_"Nope, more bad news."_

"Oh fuck you... What is it?"

_"Once again, I cannot move Lance... And they already have Lance's old dorm house booked for next semester...."_

"Which means?

_"You're fucked for the fall semester too."_

"Oh you have to be kidding me. Lance is a good for nothing frat boy who parties all night, leaves trash everywhere, and constantly annoys the shit out of me," Keith complained "The only intresting thing about him is that he has a high metabolism."

_"Ahah! You have found something to like about him! There's a start! You'll be boyfriends in no time!"_

"Pidge you little-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, she had hung up. Keith groaned and pulled at his hair. He mumbled a string of curses as he walked back into the dorm. His eyes caught on to the center of the room where the duct tape still remained. On the line was Lances backpack and creeping onto his side were crumbled up pieces of paper.

"I was gone for _two_ minutesand you've managed to already cross the line! You have to be kidding me!"


End file.
